El Medallón Mágico
by asosa76
Summary: Quinto capítulo!! Hermione sigue con sus dudas y está decidida a descubrir la verdad mientras tanto Harry a comenzado a tener extraños sueños
1. La llegada a Hogwarts

Hola!!! Mi nombre es Araceli y este es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic... soy adicta a Harry Potter y a cualquier buena historia sobre él que circule por la red... he leído muchas que son excelentes y eso me impulsó a intentar escribir la mía... por favor!!! Léanla y denme sus opiniones... son muy importantes para mí...  
  
  
  
EL MEDALLON MAGICO  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
La llegada a Howgarts  
  
Era un hermoso día de verano, el aire traía el canto de los pájaros y las flores perfumaban el ambiente con su dulce aroma... sin embargo, la chica que corría a través de las calles con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas no notaba nada de esto.. estaba ciega a toda la belleza que la rodeaba, lo único que notaba era su desdicha...  
  
No es mi culpa... no es mi culpa... no es mi culpa- se repetía sin cesar mientras cruzaba la reja de su casa...  
  
Una vez a salvo dentro de su habitación tiró sus cosas sobre la cama y caminó dentro de la habitación tratando de desahogar su frustración  
  
Por qué sus compañeros siempre tenían que ser tan crueles con ella.. No era su culpa ser como era... y no tenía nada de malo!!  
  
Entristecida se colocó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que parecía dominar su habitación y acarició con enorme ternura sus bordes labrados mientras contemplaba su reflejo. Kayla era una joven de 15 años.. no se consideraba bonita aunque la imagen que el espejo le devolvía decía todo lo contrario, poseía una hermosa melena corta de color negro, unos mechones le caían rebelde sobre la frente confiriéndole un ligero aire infantil. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche, pero llenos de calidez y tristeza.  
  
Ay abuela... ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que sería tan difícil? Cuando estabas conmigo no lo parecía... incluso podía soportar sus burlas y era tan divertido lo que me enseñabas.. es cierto que a papá nunca le han gustado mis "rarezas" como él las llama.. pero...- un profundo suspiro escapó de su pecho y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar a su abuela... la única persona en el mundo igual a ella, la única que la comprendía y que le había enseñado a aceptarse y a entender que sus habilidades no eran un castigo sino un don...  
  
Nunca se había sentido tan sola como desde que murió su abuela unos meses antes, y para colmo de males su padre acababa de casarse de nuevo y la pensaba mandar a un internado, tal pareciera que su hija le estorbara, las lágrimas volvieron a fluir ante este pensamiento y se recostó contra el espejo abrazándose a sí misma mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas fueran diferentes, deseaba tanto estar en un lugar diferente, un lugar en donde poseer sus habilidades no fuera una rareza, un lugar en donde existieran personas iguales a ella, personas entre las que pudiera encontrar amigos... deseaba ya no estar sola... deseaba conocer... el lugar de donde provenía su abuela...  
  
De pronto notó un tenue resplandor verde que provenía de su pecho y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió que la superficie del espejo dejaba de ser firme y se sintió succionada por un enorme resplandor, el mundo comenzó a girar de manera vertiginosa a su alrededor y justo cuando creyó que ya no podría soportarlo más se estampó de manera bastante dolorosa contra una superficie dura y lisa.  
  
Tres pares de ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus respectivos dueños contemplaron con la boca abierta a la joven que en esos momentos yacía tendida en el suelo....  
  
¿Estará muerta? - comentó uno de los chicos con preocupación.  
  
Ron!!!! No digas tonterías!!!.... Creo que deberíamos ir por ayuda... tal vez esté lastimada....  
  
Sí claro... ¿a quién vas a pedirle ayuda Hermione? En este tren no hay ni un solo adulto....  
  
No tienes por qué gritarme Ron... ya sé que no hay adultos... excepto.... la bruja del carrito de los dulces!!! Tal vez ella sepa qué hacer...  
  
Oigan...  
  
¿Y a dónde vas a ir a buscarla Hermione? Nunca hemos sabido a dónde va una vez que termina su recorrido con los dulces...  
  
Oigan....  
  
Pues... no sé... pero en algún lugar del tren debe de estar... no creo que se esfume en la nada....  
  
Oigan...  
  
Queeeeeee!!!! - le gritaron los dos chicos que discutían a un tercero que miraba fijamente a la figura que en esos momentos se incorporaba del suelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dios mío - pensó Kayla - siento como si me hubieran atropellado... todo me duele... Se enderezó con cautela tratando de averiguar si tenía algún hueso roto y respiró con alivio al darse cuenta que no era así. En ese momento Kayla echó una mirada a su alrededor tratando de averiguar qué había pasado y lo que vió la dejó completamente pasmada.... Definitivamente esa no era su habitación!!! -  
  
************  
  
¿Fu.... funcionó....... amo?  
  
Por supuesto.... no del modo que yo esperaba... gracias a una intervención externa... sin embargo, el medallón ha regresado - Una enorme serpiente pasó rozando a un aterrado hombrecillo antes de enroscarse indolentemente a los pies de su amo. Ya lo verás... muy pronto tendré el medallón en mis manos... sólo es cuestión de tiempo  
  
Una horrible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Voldemort mientras Peter Pettrigrew temblaba encogido de miedo ante el significado de esas palabras  
  
************  
  
Kayla observó boquiabierta a los ocupantes de... ese lugar... eran 2 chicos y una chica, bastante extraños por cierto, uno era pelirrojo y tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas, el otro tenía el cabello negro y unos maravillosos ojos verdes, aunque la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente definitivamente no lo hacía lucir normal, por el contrario la chica lucía como cualquier otra que ella conociera... bueno... si se peinara un poco luciría un poco más normal, todos aparentaban tener su misma edad e iban vestidos con unas extrañas túnicas negras... y sostenían unas extrañas varitas que apuntaban directamente hacia ella. Por un momento se vieron unos a otros en un incómodo silencio...  
  
Quién eres tú? Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes. No había hostilidad en su mirada sino más bien precaución.  
  
Mi nombre es Kayla y no tengo la más remota idea de dónde estoy... mucho menos de cómo llegué aquí!!!! - gritó casi al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
  
¿Por qué te apareciste así? ¿Qué no sabes que si no defines adecuadamente el punto de aparición puedes tener un accidente muy desagradable? Además eres muy joven para tener un permiso oficial... lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso y además ilegal... incluso...  
  
Hermione...  
  
¿Por qué me interrumpes Harry?  
  
Creo que ella no tiene la más remota idea de lo que le estás hablando - la joven contempló el azorado rostro de Kayla  
  
¿Me podrían decir en dónde demonios me encuentro?  
  
Estás en el expreso de Hogwarts - contestó automáticamente el pelirrojo  
  
Ron!!!! No debes darle información... no sabemos quién es  
  
Hermione... no creo que sea peligrosa...  
  
Este... oigan...  
  
Harry... a ti nunca nada te parece peligroso... no sabes de dónde vino..  
  
Ejem... ¿podrían....  
  
Hermione tiene razón Harry... podría ser un enviado de Ya-sabes-quién  
  
¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?!!!!!! - los 3 chicos se sobresaltaron. Kayla se puso de pie y carraspeó - Creo que deberíamos empezar por presentarnos. Mi nombre es Kayla Treverton, tengo 15 años, voy en 3º de secundaria y hasta hace unos momentos me encontraba sintiéndome absolutamente miserable dentro de mi habitación... ahora... ¿podrían decirme quiénes son ustedes y dónde me encuentro? Ah!! Y de ser posible ¿cómo salgo de aquí?  
  
Los 3 sonrieron ante el diluvio de palabras que Kayla acababa de pronunciar de un solo jalón. Harry se adelantó e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes ante el ceño fruncido de Hermione...  
  
Yo soy Harry... Harry Potter y ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger... también tenemos 15 años y estamos en 5º año. Estamos en el expresso de Hogwarts y dentro de 10 minutos habremos llegado al colegio.  
  
¿Hogwarts? Nunca había oído de un colegio que se llamara así... emmmhhh.. ¿en qué país y año nos encontramos?- Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron confundidos ante la extraña pregunta.  
  
Inglaterra, año 2001 - Kayla se relajó visiblemente. Al menos no había viajado en el tiempo como empezaba a pensar. Ahora sólo sería cuestión de averiguar exactamente en qué parte de Inglaterra se encontraba y tomaría un autobús que la llevara de regreso a casa.  
  
Ahora nos toca a nosotros - se adelantó Hermione con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y evidentemente disgustada - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí y qué pretendes?. Kayla retrocedió un paso, la actitud de la otra chica no le gustaba  
  
Hey... tranquilizate... No tengo la más remota idea de cómo llegué hasta acá, el día de hoy fue pésimo en la escuela y regresé a casa antes de lo previsto me encerré en mi habitación y lo siguiente que recuerdo es una enorme luz verde y una sensación de vértigo y momentos después estaba aquí... tirada en el suelo. Los chicos la observaron con evidente incredulidad - Lo sé!!! Suena ilógico, pero... estoy diciendo la verdad. Bueno, si me dicen cuál es la siguiente parada de este tren y en donde me encuentro exactamente podré librarlos de mi presencia..  
  
El tren se detiene en Hogwarts y... no sabemos exactamente en dónde está ubicado. ¿O tú si lo sabes Hermione? - todos voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello castaño  
  
Harry... les he dicho miles de veces que nadie sabe en donde se encuentra Hogwarts. ¿Qué no han leído La Historia de Hogwarts?  
  
¿Cómo que no saben en dónde está su colegio?¿Entonces cómo llegan a él?  
  
Bueno... solamente tenemos que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de Londres. Todo el mundo lo sabe!! - apuntó Ron  
  
¿Andén 9 y ¾? Ese andén no existe!!!  
  
¿No sabes del andén ni de Hogwarts?¿Acaso eres un muggle?  
  
¿Un qué?  
  
Un muggle... una persona no mágica...  
  
¿Persona no mágica?¿De qué demonios hablan?  
  
Definitivamente... eso explica todo... eres un muggle - Harry y Ron se miraron uno a otro. Por supuesto!! Eso explicaba la actitud tan extraña de la chica..  
  
Oigan... no quiero ser aguafiestas chicos... pero si ella es un muggle... ¿por qué cayó del techo apareciendo de la nada? - Kayla pasaba la vista de uno a otro sin entender absolutamente nada...  
  
Buen punto Hermione - Harry iba a añadir algo más cuando el tren se detuvo y se empezaron a escuchar risas y pasos provenientes del pasillo. - Creo que hemos llegado ¿y qué vamos a hacer con ella?  
  
Oigan!! Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente. ¿Qué les parece si me llevan a su colegio y me dejan con un maestro? Seguramente cualquiera de ellos podrá ayudarme.  
  
Esa es una excelente idea!! - apuntó Harry - Hermione creo que deberías prestarle una de tus túnicas, para que no llame demasiado la atención hasta que estemos en el castillo.  
  
Harry!!! No podemos llevar a Hogwarts a un extraño!!  
  
Si tienes una mejor idea me encantaría escucharla... - Hermione abrió la boca para añadir algo más pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla.  
  
Lo suponía... bueno chicos andando....  
  
Kayla se puso la túnica que Hermione le pasó y siguió a los chicos fuera del tren. Fueron los últimos en bajar del tren y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.... el castillo que se levantaba ante ellos era imponente, nunca había imaginado que un lugar así existiera en Inglaterra y mucho menos que fuera un colegio.. Aún seguía con la boca abierta cuando sus nuevos amigos prácticamente la arrastraron para que se subiera a una especie de carruaje medieval.... aún no salía de su asombro cuando cruzaron las enormes puertas para ingresar al castillo..... Todo indicaba que su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente a partir de ese momento. 


	2. ¿Una nueva compañera?

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.... a Hermione o Agus, a Favila, Wilbur, Cali-chan, Zian y en especial a Angelina... me dan dado muchos ánimos con sus mensajes...  
  
Una nota aclaratoria... en el primer capítulo digo que se encuentran en el año 2001, sin embargo esto es incorrecto... la historia del 5º año se desarrolla en 1995... Gracias a Angelina por la explicación....  
  
  
  
EL MEDALLON MAGICO  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
¿Una nueva compañera?  
  
  
  
Kayla observaba todo con la boca abierta mientras sus compañeros la arrastraban (literalmente) para que se bajara del carruaje... Todo era tan extraño, como sacado de un libro de aventuras... Kayla pensaba que debería sentirse atemorizada o por lo menos preocupada, pero por el momento asombro era la único que sentía.  
  
Perfecto!! Logramos entrar sin llamar la atención ¿ahora qué hacemos Harry? - el aludido lo pensó un momento considerando las pocas opciones que tenían.  
  
Creo que lo mejor es buscar al profesor Dumbledore, él sabrá qué hacer. Supongo que estará en el comedor, para la ceremonia de selección. No será fácil llegar a él sin que nos vean.  
  
¿Qué tal la profesora MacGonogall? Ella también podría ayudarnos...  
  
No lo creo Hermione - contestó Ron - recuerda que ella dirige la ceremonia.  
  
  
  
Todos asintieron, menos Kayla por supuesto, que estaba entretenida observando todo lo que había en el castillo y se había perdido la conversación.  
  
¿Saben algo chicos? - todos voltearon hacia Kayla que los observaba con una enorme sonrisa - creo que ya no quiero marcharme  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!  
  
Por supuesto que no puedes quedarte - argumentó Hermione - No perteneces a Hogwarts!!!  
  
¿Y eso qué?¿Qué tan difícil puede ser inscribirse en este colegio? Simplemente le diré a mi padre que hable con el director .  
  
Kayla les dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa, como si hubiera encontrado la solución perfecta a su problema. Los 3 la miraron atónicos ¿es que no se había dado cuenta de que Hogwarts no era un colegio normal? Y de todas maneras... si ella era un muggle ¿cómo es que no sólo había visto Hogwarts sino que además pudo entrar? Hermione se había cansado de repetirles que el colegio tenía protección anti-muggles. Tan atónitos se encontraban que no escucharon cuando Snape se acercó a ellos.  
  
¿No crees que es muy pronto para que ya estés metido en líos Potter? - comentó con un tono que demostraba que se encontraba evidentemente complacido de que así fuera. Los 4 chicos se sobresaltaron y se miraron confundidos, nadie lo había escuchado llegar. Al fijar su mirada en Kayla su mirada se ensombreció pero ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de eso. - ¿Así que ahora te dedicas junto con tus amigos a introducir desconocidos al castillo Potter? Creo que esto debe saberlo el director  
  
¿Qué debo saber Severus? - Kayla se sorprendió al ver al extraño sujeto que se acercaba... era lo más raro de todo lo que había visto hasta el momento. Su mirada recorrió al grupo y al fijarse en Kayla se detuvo sorprendido. - Potter, Granger, Weasley creo que será mejor que vayan al comedor, la ceremonia de selección ha comenzado. Snape frunció el entrecejo  
  
¿Acaso no va a castigarlos profesor?  
  
No veo que hayan cometido ninguna falta. Andando chicos, Severus... será mejor que los acompañes.  
  
Los 3 amigos se observaron entre sí, pero no les quedó más opción que obedecer.. antes de abandonar la sala Harry dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Kayla que los mirada con algo de temor.  
  
Chicos.... - murmuró. El profesor Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro mientras la guiaba por otra puerta.  
  
La ceremonia de selección había terminado y todos se disponían a cenar, sin embargo en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry, Ron y Hermione se preguntaban que habría sido de Kayla cuando la vieron ingresar al comedor acompañada de Dumbledore. Ella lucía absolutamente feliz mientras se dirigía a la mesa en donde se encontraban ellos. Un inesperado silencio se había apoderado de la sala mientras el director se dirigía a la mesa de maestros. Maestros y alumnos pasaban la vista de la chica nueva al director sin saber qué estaba pasando exactamente. El profesor Snape dirigió al director una mirada como pidiendo una explicación de lo sucedido. Dumbledore sonrió antes de tomar la palabra.  
  
Antes que otra cosa quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. A los alumnos de nuevo ingreso les pido una disculpa por no haber estado en su ceremonia de selección, pero un asunto... inusual... requirió mi presencia. Quiero aprovechar para presentarles a la señorita Kayla Treverton, quien a partir de hoy se unirá a la casa de Gryffindor como estudiante. Bueno.... a comer!!!!  
  
Los maestros observaban a Dumbledore totalmente incrédulos antes semejante declaración. Jamás desde que se fundó Hogwarts se había asignado a un estudiante a una casa sin la intervención del sombrero seleccionador... eso era... simplemente inaudito.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore... no cree que lo que acaba de hacer es.. mmmh... ¿poco ortodoxo? - Dumbledore sonrió ante la mirada casi horrorizada que la maestra de Transfiguraciones le dirigía en ese momento.  
  
Mi querida Minerva - le contestó abarcando con la mirada a todos los maestros presentes - Tengo mis razones para haberlo hecho de esa manera - Inmediatamente dedicó toda su atención a la cena dando por zanjado el asunto  
  
En la mesa de los Gryffindor se desarrollaba una escena similar, todos miraban boquiabiertos a esa inesperada compañera que se reunía con ellos de manera tan sonriente, Kayla logró acomodarse a un costado de Hermione y se dedicó a su cena con evidente entusiasmo. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una asombrada mirada entre ellos mientras Hermione la observaba comer sin salir de su asombro.  
  
¿Y bien?  
  
¿Y bien qué.....? perdona... no recuerdo tu nombre - Kayla les dedicó su mejor sonrisa  
  
Hermione Granger ... ahora contesta... ¿Cómo lograste que te admitieran en Hogwarts?  
  
¿Honestamente? No tengo idea - Kayla se encogió de hombros mientras observaba con curiosidad el contenido de su vaso - ¿qué es esto? - señaló su vaso mientras le daba un trago - sabe bien!!!  
  
Oye... estoy tratando de hablar de un asunto serio contigo!! - a estas alturas Hermione estaba claramente disgustada - apareces de la nada, nunca has oído hablar de Hogwarts ni de magia y de repente anuncian que eres nuestra nueva compañera sin darnos una explicación y además de todo... no pasas por la ceremonia de selección!!!! Francamente se me hace muy extraño!!! - Hermione se levantó de su silla y se marchó sin despedirse siquiera ante la asombrada mirada de sus amigos y la aparente indiferencia de Kayla, la verdad es que ella se sentía bastante incómoda. Bajó la mirada hacia su plato y siguió comiendo en silencio, la sensación de haberse puesto en evidencia como alguien extraño se apoderó de ella más fuerte que nunca.  
  
Harry y Ron la escoltaron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor mientras la ponían al tanto de los numeroso corredores y caminos del castillo, así como de las contraseñas necesarias aunque la miraban extrañados cada vez que se sorprendía ante cosas que aparecían y desaparecían, retratos que hablaban, fantasmas y demás. Ambos se preguntaban de donde había salido esa chica tan extraña, todo indicaba que era un muggle sin embargo, de ser así nunca habría ingresado a Howgarts ¿o sí?  
  
Al entrar a la sala común los recibió un extraño silencio, casi todos los demás estaban reunidos ahí y los contemplaban con extrañeza. Toda la alegría que sentía se esfumó en un instante y Kayla se sintió casi enferma ante la mirada que le dirigían todos, como si fuera un bicho raro.... exactamente de la misma manera que la miraban siempre sus compañeros de escuela.... y ella que pensaba que las cosas serían diferentes en este lugar... 


	3. Inicio de clases... y de problemas

Favila: Algo hay de eso... aunque más que celos es desconfianza... a Hermione no le gusta para nada la repentina aparición de Kayla y sus explicaciones no la convencen y a diferencia de Harry y Ron, ella no piensa bajar la guardia... aunque... no lo había pensado, pero sería una muy buena idea liarla con Ron... creo que lo tomaré en cuenta... definitivamente me gusta la idea... Gracias!!!  
  
Ah!! Y una nota extra!!! Gracias por decirme lo de las viñetas... ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que el word las sustituyó por números... arrrgghhh!!! Odio cuando hace esas cosas :-)  
  
Hermione es una genia (o Agus): no creo que exista un hechizo para aprender todo lo necesario para emperejarse a un curso superior... aunque pensandolo bien... sería muy útil!! Yo quiero uno!!! No... Kayla no va a ingresar a 5º sino a primero... como corresponde a su nivel de conocimientos... aunque sus amigos se contarán entre los de quinto año....  
  
Angelina: Muchas gracias por los ánimos... no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir... Gracias por leer mi historia!!  
  
Por cierto!!! Había olvidado aclarar que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen (excepto Kayla), J.K. Rowling tiene los derechos sobre estos personajes y el universo en el que se dearrollan, solamente los he tomado prestados para mi historia y sin afán de lucro...  
  
  
  
EL MEDALLON MAGICO  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Inicio de clases... y de problemas  
  
Kayla salió feliz de la oficina del director, acaban de darle su varita mágica y de explicarle a muy grandes rasgos todo lo referente al mundo mágico, ya sus compañeros de casa le habían comentado algo al respecto la noche anterior y apenas lo creía, además ese mismo día iban a encargarle a Londres todo lo que le hacía falta para sus clases... Nunca hubiera sospechado que realmente existían un colegio para personas como ella... lo que no entendía es por qué su abuela nunca se lo dijo, ella le enseñó algo de magia pero nunca le dijo que podía asistir a un colegio como Hogwarts... seguramente ella había estudiado aquí... Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a Kayla... tal vez tuviera oportunidad de buscar en los anuarios de la escuela y averiguar un poco acerca de su familia materna...  
  
De repente se detuvo y contempló las armaduras y cuadros a su alrededor... estaba caminando en círculos...  
  
Lo que me faltaba, ahora estoy perdida... ¿cómo voy a encontrar el camino al salón de clases? Ah!!! Ya se me hizo tarde!!!- empezó a correr y al dar vuelta en un pasillo chocó con alguien y fue a dar al suelo...  
  
Ooouchh!! - Kayla observó al chico con el que habia tropezado, lucía tan perdido como ella y se veía totalmente apenado. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas pero lo único que consiguió es tirarlas de nuevo. Nunca había visto a alguien tan torpe....  
  
Dejalo... lo hago yo - rápidamente recogió todas sus cosas y le dedicó una sonrisa al apenado muchacho mientras extendía su mano - Me llamó Kayla y soy nueva aquí así que me he perdido.  
  
Lo sé... te presentaron anoche.... yo... me llamo... Neville... Neville Longbottom... - el muchacho se veía incómodo - también estoy en Griffyndor y te entiendo, a pesar de que llevo varios años en Hogwarts aún suelo perderme de vez en cuando... pero si me dices a donde vas a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.  
  
Dejame ver... tengo clase de Herbología. - una enorme sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Neville.  
  
Puedo ayudarte... al invernadero puedo llegar incluso con los ojos cerrados. Kayla siguió a Neville por los corredores mientras platicaban animadamente.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Albus Dumbledora acariciaba distraídamente el plumaje de su mascota, un hermoso fénix llamado Fawkes... Se encontraba muy preocupado por la súbita aparición de Kayla en Hogwarts y por lo que ello podía significar, estaba casi seguro de que su llegada se debía a Artes Oscuras y eso sólo podía significar una cosa... Voldemort buscaba el medallón... y ahora que Melina estaba muerta... sus posibilidades de conseguirlo habían aumentado... sobre todo.... mientras él no supiera donde se encontraba... tendría que hablar con Minerva y Snape al respecto... era necesario vigilar a la chica Treverton, estaba convencido de que ella era la clave que los guiaría hacia el medallón y si sus suposiciones eran correctas Voldemort trataría de apoderarse de ella a cualquier costo.... tenía que adelantársele y encontrar el medallón primero... y destruirlo....  
  
*****  
  
Durante el resto del día Kayla no se cruzó con sus nuevos amigos, ellos estudiaban en los cursos superiores y a pesar de tener la misma edad ella tomaba clases con los de primero... eso la deprimía un poco, a veces se sentía algo tonta tomando clases con niños varios años menores que ella, sin embargo todo había sido divertido. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía aceptada y tenía amigos.  
  
En la cena pudo reunirse de nuevo con Neville, era quien mejor le caían, después de todo Neville también se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, a pesar de llevar años estudiando en Hogwarts y eso la hacía sentir que tenía mucho en común con él...  
  
Hola Kayla - a pesar de su timidez inicial Neville la había aceptado y al final se había soltado por completo... de hecho los demás se asombraban de la facilidad con la que se había relacionado con Kayla, aunque eso no era tan raro... a final de cuentas no tenía un mejor amigo... desde luego, estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero ellos siempre estaban ocupados en sus cosas y rara vez lo integraban a sus aventuras, además a veces se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con ellos y con Kayla tenía muchas cosas en común especialmete el gusto por la Herbología - ¿Qué tal las clases?  
  
Genial!!! Todo es maravilloso... nunca hubiese imaginado todo lo que hay por aprender y que hubiera tanta gente que tiene magia... yo pensaba que era la única además de mi abuela.  
  
¿Tu abuela es bruja? No sabía que pertenecías a una familia de magos  
  
No vengo de una familia de magos, solamente mi abuela y yo poseíamos magia... la familia de mi padre es de lo más normal que te imagines...  
  
¿Y por parte de tu mamá? - Kayla frunció el ceño  
  
La verdad es que no sé mucho de ellos, sólo conocía a la abuela y a nadie más y ella nunca habla de su familia... y ahora que lo pienso... nunca supe si mi mamá también poseía magia, nadie me dijo nada al respecto. ¿Y qué hay de ti?¿Vienes de familia de magos? - Neville asintió aunque con un dejo de tristeza  
  
Sí... soy lo que muchos denominan "sangre limpia"... eso significa que todos en mi familia poseen magia...  
  
Qué envidia - una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Kayla - A mi padre nunca le ha gustado mi magia, supongo que es por eso que siempre se mantiene lejos de mí y mis compañeros de escuela me tenían miedo y se burlaban..  
  
¿Miedo?¿Y por qué habrían de tenerlo? Eres una persona muy agradable - Kayla se inquietó un poco y se lo pensó un momento antes de responder mientras mordisqueaba una tostada  
  
Es que cuando me enfado no puedo controlar mi magia y aunque no he dañado seriamente a nadie sí he causado bastantes problemas y ha habido varios raspones y golpes como consecuencia de ello - Neville miró con sorpresa a su amiga, no le parecía una persona capaz de perder los estribos... y mucho menos de hacer daño a nadie. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro - ¿no controlas tu magia?¿eso significa que ocasionas accidentes sin proponértelo? - Kayla lucía cada vez más nerviosa, era evidente que el tema había dejado de gustarle pero Neville no se percató de eso - A mí también me sucede a menudo... suelo cometer demasiados errores... sobre todo en pociones.... nunca se me da dado bien esa materia - Kayla desvió la mirada del rostro de su amigo y suspiró alivida de que Neville no hubiera insistido en el tema....  
  
Los siguientes días fueron agradables, aunque constantemente recordaba su plática con Neville y no estaba segura de si debía o no contarle la verdad, se la pasó tratando de decidirlo pero.... no estaba segura... había hecho muy buena amistad con él, ya que siempre que tenía un poco de tiempo libre corría al invernadero y era muy frecuente que se encontraran ahí. Kayla sonrió al recordar al tímido Neville, de cierta manera eran muy parecidos, ya que aunque su padre vivía era como si ella no existiera para él. Él la había puesto al corriente al respecto del mundo mágico, así que ya sabía muchas cosas del estilo de vida de los magos que incluían el quidditch, la historia de Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort (a Neville no le gustaba que le nombrara) y muchas cosas más... entre ellas una que resultaba inquitante... las magos no podían hacer magia sin sus varitas, y si lo hacían la magia era difusa y sin fuerza... saberlo fue todo un shock y la hizo darse cuenta de que incluso ahí resultaba un fenómeno... alguien diferente y ella odiaba ser diferente.  
  
Kayla iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó al hombre que caminaba en su dirección, era rubio y se percibía algo siniestro en él. Sus fríos ojos grises la observaban con curiosidad, ella percibió su presencia momentos antes de chocar con él y de no haber sido porque la sostuvo por los hombros habría rodado por el suelo.  
  
Lo siento... venía distraída - el hombre le sonrió pero su sonrisa le produjo un escalofrío.  
  
No tiene importancia - el hombre se apartó de ella sin dirigirle una segunda mirada y unos pasos adelante se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla de una manera tan fría que hizo que la sangre de Kayla practicamente se helara en sus venas - ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro me parece familiar  
  
No.... no lo creo, no había estado antes por estos lugares.... - Lucius iba a contestar cuando un grito lo distrajo...  
  
Treverton!!! - Severus Snape se acercó al grupo y miró severamente a Kayla - ¿Qué haces deambulando por los pasillos? Deberías estar en clase.. esto te costará 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor...  
  
Pero.. es que yo....  
  
No me interesan sus explicaciones Treverton y será mejor que se marche antes de que se gane una detención por insolente....  
  
Sí profesor Snape... con permiso... - Kayla se escabulló rumbo a su salón preguntándose quién sería el hombre con el que chocó... no le había parecido agradable... 


	4. La reunión

HARRY POTTER   
  
Y EL MEDALLON MAGICO  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
La reunión  
  
Era una noche obscura y la luna llena resplandecía en el cielo confiriéndole a la noche una belleza casi sobrenatural... sin embargo... la pálida luz de la luna alumbraba una escena siniestra... reunidos en un campo lóbrego y solitario... un cementerio al parecer, en el que sin embargo se veían muy pocas lápidas, se encontraba un grupo de personas encapuchadas... vestidas todas de negro y reunidas en un círculo.... un hombrecillo insignificante y calvo temblaba mientras una enorme serpiente se arrastraba a su alrededor y se enroscaba en su cuerpo con evidente satisfacción del miedo que éste le profesaba...  
  
* Nagini - murmuró uno de los hombres reunidos con una voz suave matizada de cruel diversión - deja en paz a Peter ¿no ves que está a punto de darle un ataque? - unos ojos rojos que poco tenían de humano contemplaron divertidos al hombrecillo mientras la enorme serpiente se desenroscaba de manera indolente y se arrastraba hasta el hombre que había hablado - Bien... me alegra ver que todos llegaron rápidamente  
  
Todas las cabezas se inclinaron brevemente en señal de respeto hacia la persona que había hablado y que evidentemente dirigía la reunión....  
  
* Hace un par de noches realicé con relativo éxito un conjuro convocador, pero no un conjuro cualquiera - una sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejó en el rostro de Lord Voldemort ante el recuerdo - sino un conjuro que me permitiría poseer uno de los objetos mágicos más codiciados y custodiados de todos los tiempos... el medallón de Ethlinn  
  
Un murmullo asombrado de extendió por todo el grupo... la gran mayoría conocía la leyenda del medallón y el hecho de que llevaba perdido muchos años... 15 para ser exactos.  
  
* Como ustedes saben, el medallón es custodiado por un descendiente de la familia Danaan y protegido con poderosos hechizos antiguos muy difíciles de romper que durante años han resistido mis esfuerzos por poseerlo... sin embargo - una enorme y cruel sonrisa iluminó su rostro confiriéndole un aspecto más tenebroso aún (si es que eso es posible) - hace un par de meses el último Danaan murió y las protecciones alrededor del medallón se han debilitado y eso me permitió conjurarlo... no obstante... algo de la antigua magia a su alrededor impidió que llegase a mis manos pero ahora sé que se encuentra a descubierto y por lo tanto a mi alcance... y aquí es donde entran ustedes...  
* Maestro... díganos en donde se encuentra el medallón y lo traeremos ante usted inmediatamente...  
  
Voldemort dirigió una penetrante mirada a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpirlo... el mortífago se encogió y comprendió su error al verlo levantar la varita y apuntarle con ella  
  
* Crucio  
  
El mortífago se retorció presa de insoportables dolores por un momento...  
  
* Idiota!! Si supiera en donde se encuentra no los necesitaría... ya hubiese ido personalmente por él... ahora bien... necesito que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos e investiguen cualquier hecho que parezca extraño, cualquier rumor que se relacione con los Danaan. Recorran el país de punta a punta si es necesario... Una excelente recompensa le espera al que me traiga noticias del paradero del medallón...  
  
Tras estas palabras la reunión fue disuelta y el grupo se disperso con diferentes rumbos... todos dispuestos a cumplir la orden de Voldemort  
  
* Lucius - el aludido se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Voldemort que acariciaba pensativamente a su horrible mascota - quédate... tenemos que discutir un asunto una vez que se marchen todos....  
  
Lucius Malfoy inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se acercó a Lord Voldemort dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a Peter Petigrew que se colocó a un costado de Voldemort... El orgulloso Malfoy no se explicaba la necesidad del Lord Tenebroso de cargar a todas partes con Petigrew... casi... parecía otra mascota...  
  
* Maestro....  
  
* Necesito que te pongas en contacto con Snape - Lucius levantó la mirada asombrado... todo esperaba menos esas palabras...  
* ¿Snape? Pero... - una enigmática sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Voldemort  
* Así es Lucius... no confío en Snape y su.... supuesta lealtad.... sin embargo... por esta ocasión puede resultarnos muy útil... dada su posición dentro de Hogwarts  
* No entiendo...  
* Es evidente Lucius... si yo pude sentir el momento en que la protección del medallón se debilitó... Dumbledor debió sentirlo también y al igual que yo estará buscándolo para evitar que me apodere de él...  
* Entiendo... pero... ¿será conveniente confiar en Snape?  
* Mi querido Lucius... está será una excelente manera de ponerlo a prueba... si realmente está con nosotros... nos informará de cada paso que dé Dumbledore en relación con nuestro... asunto... y si no lo hace... sabremos con absoluta certeza que nos ha traicionado y su castigo será terrible...  
  
El rostro de Lucius Malfoy se iluminó con una sonrisa, él estaba seguro de que Snape estaba de parte de Dumbledore y que no tardaría en ponerse en evidencia... le complacía sobremanera pensar en el sufrimiento que Voldemort le tenía reservado cuando (nótese que decía cuándo... no sí) se ponga en evidencia....  
  
* Por cierto - la voz de Voldemort sacó de sus pensamientos a Malfoy - tú tienes un hijo estudiando en Howgarts ¿no es así? - Lucius asintió con la cabeza mientras un ligero nudo de aprensión se atenazaba en su garganta... ¿qué tenía que ver Draco en todo esto?  
* Así es...  
* Bien... comunícate con él y ordénale que se mantenga alerta... hay muchas cosas que suceden dentro de un colegio y que los maestros no llegan a enterarse... además... siempre es conveniente contar con más de un informante en el mismo lugar... si tu hijo realiza con éxito su misión podríamos considerar seriamente incorporarlo a nuestras filas... a pesar de su corta edad.... - Lucius sonrió complacido... la idea de que Voldemort se fijara en Draco y estuviese dispuesto a reclutarlo tan joven era uno de sus principales aspiraciones... aún era pronto para aspirar a tanto... pero... una vez que Draco ingrese a las filas de los mortífagos... el apellido Malfoy sería el más temido después del de Voldemort  
  
* Le aseguró que Draco no le fallará excelencia...  
* Eso espero Lucius.... por su propio bien... no suelo ser tolerante con los fallos ¿verdad Peter? - el hombrecillo se estremeció y bajo la vista aterrorizado mientras asentía casi imperceptiblemente. Malfoy sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda...  
* No fallará...  
* Eso espero Lucius.... eso espero  
  
**********  
  
Demonios!!!! ¿es que Mirtle no iba a dejar nunca de llorar? Le tomó años limpiar los baños y Mirtle los llenó de agua en menos de dos minutos... a este paso no iba a terminar en toda la noche... y ya se caía de sueño y se moría de ganas por irse a descansar... qué injusticia... Kayla suspiró resignada y comenzó a limpiar el piso de nuevo mientras recordaba el desastroso incidente en la clase de pociones que la llevó hasta ese momento....  
  
Bueno... eso es todo por el momento... pido una disculpa por el retraso pero es que la inspiración me ha abandonado un poquito por el momento, además de que la poca que he tenido ha sido empleada totalmente en mis historia de vampiros titulada Obscuridad (publicidad descarada)  
  
Cali-chan: ese hombre tendrá su importancia un poco más adelante.. ya lo verás... así que por el momento tendré que dejar las cosas así... y efectivamente... ni intención al crear a Kayla fue hacerla muy parecida a Neville... incluso la pensé como su pareja... aunque... la verdad aún no me decido... ya veremos...  
  
Lina Saotome: Me alegro que te gustara!!! A mí me hace mucha ilusión escribirla... pero más que a los demás les guste... Gracias por el review  
  
Nesdy: Claro que aparecerá Draco... tengo pensado algo para él... y definitivamente estoy de acuerdo... la historia necesita más interacción con Harry y co. A partir del siguiente capítulo será así Y ya era justo que alguien le pusiera atención a Neville siempre se la llevan los demás!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y espero que puedan perdonarme los errores garrafales que soin duda estoy cometiendo... pero... es mi primera historia basada en algo ya creado...  
  
Todos los personajes y el universo en el que se desarrollan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y sólo los he tomado prestados para mi historia sin afán de lucro 


	5. Un sueño extraño

**EL MEDALLON MAGICO**   
_por asosa76_

  


**Capítulo 5**   
**Un sueño extraño**

Harry observaba el techo de su habitación en un intento por conciliar el sueño, ya iban varios días en los que no conseguía dormir bien.... además sus sueños estaba llenos de imágenes extrañas y voces desconcertantes que no lograba recordar al día siguiente. Hermione y Ron estaban preocupados, temían que sus sueños estuvieran relacionados con Voldemort, sin embargo él no lo creía así, ya que la cicatriz no le había dolido y su experiencia le había enseñado (de la peor manera por cierto) que cuando sus sueños se relacionaban con Voldemort invariablemente terminaban siempre con un dolor insoportable en la cicatriz. Harry cambió de posición tratando de acomodarse mejor en su cama y cerró los ojos... ya medio adormilado una idea se coló a través de la somnolencia que empezaba a embargarlo... tal vez sus sueños se relacionaran de alguna marea con Kayla y su llegada a Hogwarts... la idea le pareció absurda pero se quedó dormido antes de analizar el porqué de su seguridad en eso... e inmediatamente comenzó a soñar 

_ Una espesa niebla llenaba el ambiente y todo estaba muy obscuro, como si fuera de noche... Harry miró a su alrededor y pudo distinguir la silueta de mucho árboles, por lo que dedujo que se encontraba en medio de un bosque... el ambiente era un poco lóbrego, sin embargo... él no sentía miedo... Una suave brisa se dejó sentir y las ramas de los árboles se movieron produciendo un extraño murmullo... Harry se concentró y logró distinguir una palabra...___

_ ..... Haaarrrryyyyy___

_ El bosque murmuraba su nombre y parecía llamarlo... la niebla empezó a aclararse y pudo distinguir una silueta femenina que se acercaba.... el corazón de Harry se aceleró y una esperanza comenzó a crecer en su pecho... La mujer se acercó a él y pudo verle el rostro... la decepción hizo presa de él... no la conocía... Era una mujer de increíble belleza, ella acarició su rostro con una de sus mano y murmuró unas palabras....___

_ ..... Ethlinn.... usa la llave....._

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar por el significado de sus palabras cuando repentinamente todo a su alrededor se sacudió como si estuviese en un terremoto.... parpadeó y se encontró con el rostro de Ron, quien lo sacudía violentamente tratando de despertarlo. 

- Harry!!!! Despierta!!! Ya es tarde y nos quedaremos sin desayunar... tienes 10 minutos para alistarte o nos iremos sin ti... 

El pelirrojo se marchó rumbo a la sala común mientras Harry se levantaba de un salto y se arreglaba apresuradamente.... 10 minutos después los 3 amigos se dirigían al comedor... Harry ya les había contado los que recordaba del sueño, era un recuerdo borroso lo único que recordaba con claridad era una palabra.... 

- ¿Ethlinn? – Harry asintió. Ron se rascó la cabeza pensando… - Ese nombre me suena... algo relacionado con una especie de leyenda.... pero no consigo recordar de dónde... – Harry miró asombrado a su amigo, ciertamente no esperaba que fuera él quien supiera algo relacionado con esa palabra...  
- ¿Qué?!! – Ron se había puesto colorado hasta las orejas – Hermione no es la única que puede saber cosas ¿sabes? Yo también suelo leer – Hermione levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Ron enrojeció aún más – de vez en cuando – Harry se empezó a reír de la incomodidad de su amigo  
- Después de clases iremos a buscar algo a la biblioteca... y terminaremos de revisar los anuarios...  
- ¿Sigues con eso Hermione? No creo que Kayla tenga nada que ver en esto – la aludida frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada tan fría a Ron que lamentó haber hablado  
- Ya te dije que hay algo muy raro en ella. Supuestamente viene de una familia de magos y no hemos encontrado nada acerca de su abuela... si era una bruja debió estudiar en Hogwarts  
- No necesariamente... pudo haber ido a otro colegio  
- No lo niego Ron... pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es así...  


Ron iba a agregar algo, pero habían llegado al comedor y cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el desayuno se borró de su mente. Hermione sacudió la cabeza exasperada... siempre era lo mismo con él... ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa de Griffyndor y después de servirse una porción de huevos con jamón se volvió a Harry.  


- No has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos de la sala común ¿te sucede algo?  
- No... simplemente pensaba.... no creo que Kayla tenga nada que ver con los sueños extraños que he tenido – Hermione lanzó un sonido de exasperación. No podía creer la ceguera de sus amigos. 

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de batir de alas y una gran cantidad de lechuzas ingresó al comedor para entregar el correo. Hermione recibió su ejemplar del profeta y se dispuso a hojearlo mientras desayunaba. 

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy recibía su acostumbrada ración de dulces que le enviaban de su casa, pero en esta ocasión venían acompañados de una carta. Draco frunció el ceño al reconocer la letra, no era frecuente que su padre le escribiera. 

- ¿Quién te escribió Draco? – Malfoy le dirigió una fría mirada a la chica que lo observaba curiosa  
- Metete en tus asuntos Pansy!! y no me molestes 

Draco se levantó y se dirigió fuera del comedor para leer la carta. Crabble y Goyle se levantaron para seguirlo pero él les hizo señas indicándoles que quería estar solo. Los guardaespaldas de Malfoy se miraron confundidos, Draco no solía prescindir de ellos pero se encogieron de hombros y siguieron desayunando. 

El slytherin se dirigió a su sala común que en esos momentos estaba vacía, abrió la carta y en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa conforme leía... cuando terminó de leer se acercó al chimenea y arrojó la carta al fuego. Subió al dormitorio por sus cosas y se encaminó al aula de Transfiguraciones para su primera clase... enviaría la respuesta más tarde y seguramente su padre estaría complacido, ya que tenía varias cosas que contarle... sin duda alguna las encontraría muy interesantes.   


* * *

  
Dos capítulos en menos de una semana!!! Es todo un récord para mi.... espero que les guste... 

**Favila: **por un momento yo también creí que no podría continuar... afortunadamente parece que mis musas inspirados han regresado... ¿de verdad?¿resultó lo suficientemente tenebrosa? Me costó algo de trabajo escribirla... y temí no haber captado la actitud de Voldemort y sus secuaces pero al final parece que ha quedado bien... Gracias!!! 

**Arwen-smeagol**: Gracias por el review!! lo notaste!!! Efectivamente Kayla está basada en Neville, es un personaje sumamente tierno y me parece que se le puede sacar bastante partido... ya veremos lo que sucede con esos dos... 

Gracias a todos los demás que han leído mi historia...   



End file.
